El otro lado de la historia
by AiMakoto
Summary: Aquí está el otro final de la historia, que la verdad, será más largo que la propia historia. Espero que os guste tanto como mi anterior fanfic y bueno, espero vuestras opiniones, como siempre :3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo del final alternativo de la historia de Myotismon. La verdad, a mi este final me gusta más, es más largo, más profundo, y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo lo haré escribiéndolo :3

Desde que perdí a mi querida Angewomon dediqué mi vida a buscar a mi señora Ophanimon y a defender este mundo, aunque fuese desde las sombras. Este mundo era mi vida, y juré que moriría defendiéndolo, y así será.

Estos pensamientos vienen ahora a mi mente porque hace un par de semanas me había encontrado un extraño colgante rosa, que emitía una luz muy pura y diáfana. No sabía que era ni para que servía, pero estaba seguro de que era algo importante, y por esa razón lo había guardado muy bien, bajo llave, en uno de los lugares más escondidos de mi castillo. Hoy también me doy cuenta de que debe de ser importante porque cuatro digimon están asediando mi castillo, y como esto siga así este lugar quedará en ruinas. Tenía que saber que querían.

Salí de mi castillo y un Piedmon se acercó a mí. Había otros tres digimon con él, también de aspecto poderoso. Metalseadramon, Puppetmon y Machinedramon.

-Por fin el dueño de este castillo se digna a dar la cara. Y menuda cara, quien lo hubiese imaginado... Un Myotismon viviendo aquí, interesante -me dijo Piedmon.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?

-Tranquilo amigo, solo queremos hablar contigo. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda para qué? -Fuese lo fuese lo que esos digimon querían de mí, no podía ser nada bueno.

-Estás muy a la defensiva, relájate. Verás, sabemos lo que fue este castillo en otra época, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que sus habitantes seguían aquí. Lo que queremos es simple. Ayúdanos a destruir a los digimon elegidos. En concreto, a uno de ellos.

-¿Digimon elegidos? No se lo que es eso, pero tampoco os ayudaré con eso.

-Los digimon elegidos son aquellos que necesitarán de los niños elegidos, es decir, de niños humanos, para evolucionar. Y su existencia interfiere con nuestros planes.

-¿Niños humanos? ¿Planes? No se de lo que me estáis hablando.

-Nosotros nacimos directamente del Área Oscura. Por eso, nuestros planes son destruir el Muro de Fuego para abrir la puerta del Área Oscura y...

-Espera, espera -no podía creer lo que quería hacer, era imposible- no puedo creer lo que oigo... ¿Me estáis diciendo que pensáis liberar a los Señores Demonio? No estáis bien.

-Los Señores Demonio hace mucho que no existen, idiota. Lo que queremos liberar es a Apocalymon, el digimon que nació de los datos de todos aquellos condenados al Área Oscura, aunque algunos de sus datos son de los antiguos Señores Demonio.

-No os pienso ayudar con eso. No haré daño a nadie.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, o te juro que destruiré hasta el último de lo habitantes de tu ridículo castillo. Vas a controlar esta zona, el continente Server, buscarás el octavo emblema y el octavo digimon y los destruirás, ¿me has entendido?

-¿Qué es un emblema?

-Esto -y sacó el colgante que yo había encontrado hacía un tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible? No habían conseguido entrar en el castillo, creo...

-¿Y si ya lo tienes, para que me dijiste que los buscase?

-Este no es más que una réplica -interiormente, suspiré aliviado- que te daré para que busques el original y al octavo digimon. Cuando te encuentres cerca de ellos, salvo que estén protegidos de algún modo, cosa que dudo, brillará y luego, una vez que los encuentres, se apagará.

-Vale -cogí esa réplica y la guardé en el interior de mi chaqueta- os ayudaré con esto.

-Eso está bien, pero no me fío de ti, Myotismon, cada cierto tiempo vendré a ver que haces. Si nos traicionas, tu vida y la de todos estos digimon llegará a su fin.

En silencio, observé como esos cuatro digimon se marchaban. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Demidevimon se acercó a mí.

-Señor, ¿de verdad va a hacer eso tan horrible que le han pedido?

-Claro que no Demidevimon, pero no podía consentir que os hicieran nada. Vamos a empezar un plan. Buscaremos al octavo digimon e intentaremos reunirlo con su compañero humano.

-Pero señor, en este mundo no hay humanos, ¿no? Al menos, yo nunca he visto ninguno...

-No, no los hay, ellos viven en su propio mundo, pero aquí, en este mismo castillo, hay una puerta que conecta con todos los mundos existentes, y, obviamente, también conecta con el mundo humano. Solo tengo que pensar el modo de abrir la puerta y de como hacer todo esto sin que Piedmon se entere.

Entré en el castillo y recorrí sus pasillos pensativo, hasta que llegué al lugar donde se encontraba el emblema. Lo cogí y lo guardé junto a la copia. Ahora mismo, yo era el único que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tenía que ser yo quien lo evitase a cualquier precio.


	2. El otro lado de la historia 2

Y aquí tenemos ya el segundo capítulo ^^ La verdad es que estos días no podré subir capítulos con tanta regularidad por dos razones. La primera es porque los capítulos de esta historia son algo más complicados de hacer, y la segunda razón es que están ahí los exámenes finales u.u Bueno, no os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo :3

Llevaba varios días buscando al octavo digimon, siempre con cuidado y sin que Piedmon se diese cuenta. Tenía que encontrar rápido a ese digimon, tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Hoy, como todas las noches, salí a buscarlo, pero el emblema no reaccionaba. Algunas veces me ponía en lo peor y pensaba que algo horrible le había pasado, pero en otras ocasiones, como hoy, sentía esperanzas en mi corazón. Perdido como estaba en mis pensamientos, casi se me pasa por alto que el emblema había empezado a brillar levemente. Ese digimon se encontraba muy cerca, tenía que darme prisa.

Busqué por todo aquel bosque durante varios minutos hasta que ante mí apareció una pequeña Salamon. El emblema brillo más fuerte para después apagarse. Ella era el octavo digimon. Salamon... ¿Podía ser? No lo sé, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Me llevé a ese digimon conmigo, que intentaba resistirse. No me extrañaba nada. Dudo que mi aspecto inspire confianza.

Llegué al castillo y dejé allí a Salamon. Ahora tenía el octavo emblema y al octavo digimon a salvo, lejos de la mirada de los Amos Oscuros. Mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, pero una duda me embargaba. ¿Sería esta Salamon mi señora Ophanimon? La posibilidad no era tan remota, pues casi no quedaban ángeles en este mundo. Y por suerte, había un modo seguro de comprobar aquello. Pero no sabía que hacer si eso era verdad. Por lo visto, mi señora no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, solo parecía un digimon asustado y agresivo, que se había quedado solo en este mundo.

-¡Señor! -Me gritó Demidevimon desde el fondo del pasillo- ¡Piedmon le quiere ver, venga!

Aquello me asustó. Piedmon había venido a hablar conmigo justo después de encontrar a Salamon. Solo espero que sea todo una casualidad.

-Myotismon, amigo, ¿qué tal tu búsqueda?

-Por ahora nada -dije intentando mostrarme distante. No soportaba tener cerca a ese digimon, y soportaba aun menos que me llamase "amigo".

-Bueno, no hay tanta prisa por ahora. Tenemos planes más importantes en mente. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi, Piedmon?

-Uuuuh, te noto muy a la defensiva -tras decir eso se rió en mi cara, era incapaz de soportar a ese digimon- tendrías que relajarte. Y no, no quiero nada de ti. Solo estoy aquí para decirte que a partir de ahora no podré venir a controlarte más.

No pude evitar suspirar aliviado. Ahora que Piedmon dejaría de venir por aquí, por fin podría trabajar en mi plan con más tranquilidad y libertad.

-No pongas esa cara Myotismon, porque seguirás vigilado, incluso más que antes. Otro digimon poderoso controlará una parte del continente Server. Ahora mismo Etemon está asentándose en el desierto. Y en tu castillo dejaré a varios digimon de nuestro ejército. Como sean expulsados de aquí o me notifiquen que estás actuando de un modo sospechoso u ocultando información, reduciré este lugar y a todos los digimon que aquí se encuentran a cenizas. ¿A quedado claro?

-Si, -maldito Piedmon, se había anticipado muy rápidamente a mis movimientos. Pero mis planes seguían en marcha, no podía rendirme ahora que había llegado tan lejos- por cierto... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que vais a hacer los Amos Oscuros?

-Encerrar a las Bestias Sagradas para así poder gobernar este mundo -me dijo cuando ya se marchaba. Sinceramente, esa afirmación me dejó tranquilo. Intentar hacer eso le llevaría a los Amos Oscuros demasiado tiempo, y realmente, aunque sean unos digimon en cuerpo supremo, no tienen nada que hacer frente a las Bestias Sagradas.

Me acerqué a las ventanas para ver como varios digimon del ejército de los Amos Oscuros entraban en mi castillo. Recorrí rápidamente el pasillo hasta que llegué a la sala donde había guardado el emblema anteriormente y volví a colocarlo allí. No podía arriesgarme a llevarlo conmigo ahora que todos esos digimon se encontraban vagando libremente por mi castillo. Solo había una cosa que me preocupaba. Salamon. ¿Qué sería de ella entre todos esos digimon?

-Amo Myotismon -me dijo un Bakemon- hemos encontrado a este digimon corriendo por el patio interior del castillo. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Tenía a Salamon agarrada por el cuello. Era evidente que le estaba haciendo daño. Tenía que improvisar algo.

-Suéltala, es uno de los digimon que formarán parte de mi propio ejército. Necesita un buen entrenamiento.

-En ese caso avisaré a Phantomon, amo. Él solo entrena a los digimon más poderosos. La someterá a la prueba de inicio y luego será admitida en su ejército... Si sobrevive, claro.

-No, -por un momento, la desesperación se mostró en mi rostro- yo mismo me encargaré de ella. Seré yo personalmente quien entrene y prepare a este digimon.

-Como desee amo.

Tanto Salamon como Bakemon se fueron. No soportaba tener mi castillo lleno de Bakemon, eran unos digimon bastante desagradables, capaces de escuchar desde dentro de las propias paredes. Otra cosa que me molestaba era que me llamasen "amo". No era lo mismo que el trato cordial y respetuoso que me daba Demidevimon. Esto era peor. Implicaba servidumbre, que ellos eran mis súbditos y yo su cruel y poderoso amo.

Pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y tener la esperanza de que todo saliese bien. Con suerte, si todo sale según lo que tengo planeado y lo que espero, mi contacto con los niños elegidos será fugaz, apenas un rápido encuentro que se limitaría a reunir al octavo digimon con su compañero humano.


	3. El otro lado de la historia 3

La historia se pone interesante, ¿verdad? ^^ Me está costando mucho escribir esto porque no quiero que queden cabos sueltos, por eso desde que la empecé cada día me veo algunos capítulos de Adventure relacionados con Myotismon. Y no os distraigo más, aquí está el capítulo :3

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y hacía varios meses que Piedmon había dejado a sus horribles digimon en mi castillo. El único lugar seguro ahora mismo era mi biblioteca personal, donde también estaba el pasaje que llevaba a la puerta que conectaba con el mundo de los humanos. No podía permitir que se acercaran a esa puerta, al menos no todavía.

La pequeña Salamon ya había digievolucionado a Gatomon. Mi trato hacía ella había sido duro y cruel, pero o yo me encargaba de ella o lo hacía Phantomon, y él no sería tan benevolente como yo. Me dolía en el alma hacerle eso a Gatomon, y más aun siendo ella, probablemente, mi señora Ophanimon, pues hasta ahora, es el único digimon sagrado del que tengo constancia. Y llevo siglos buscando uno. Por eso tenía también que proteger a Gatomon, ella, en el pasado, fue mi señora, aunque no se acordase de nada. Y la verdad, era mejor así.

-Amo -le había pedido a Demidevimon que me llamase amo para no levantar sospechas ante los demás digimon- ya encontré el cofre que me mandó buscar. Si no le molesta, ¿puedo preguntarle que hay dentro y para que lo quiere?

-Verás Demidevimon, aquí se encuentra uno de los tesoros ancestrales del mundo digital, un pergamino en blanco que fue creado a partir de los datos primigenios de este mundo. El poder que encierra es inmenso y su utilidad es la de albergar una profecía. La profecía que aquí se escriba se cumplirá.

-¿Y qué profecía quiere poner aquí, amo?

-Verás, tengo miedo de que algún día mi poder me sobrepase. Soy el rey no muerto de los digimon, lo que implica de que no se me puede matar. En el caso de que este cuerpo sea dañado, renaceré al cabo de un tiempo como Venommyotismon. Mi poder se vería aumentado, sin embargo, me convertiría en un monstruo con poca inteligencia, que solo buscaría alimentarse y destruir. Esta profecía no es más que un modo de ayudar a los niños elegidos a destruirme y a que aumenten el poder de sus compañeros digimon.

Iba a continuar cuando escuché un ruido en una de las esquinas de mi biblioteca. No era posible que me hubiesen descubierto tan pronto. Esta sala estaba protegida por un hechizo que se activaba cuando yo estaba en su interior, y que consistía en que ningún digimon con el corazón cerrado podía ni quería entrar. Tal vez era Gatomon, y si así fuese, tendría que rehacer mis planes desde cero.

Pero no era Gatomon, si no Wizardmon. Wizardmon era un digimon que Gatomon había conocido en uno de sus viajes, y que había decidido quedarse con ella, y por lo tanto, unirse a mí. Tal vez me viniese bien que supiese sobre mis planes.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer Myotismon? ¿Eres de verdad quien dices ser?

-Yo vivo por el bien de este mundo. No me quedó más remedio que mentir a todo el mundo y actuar desde la sombra para poder detener los planes de los Amos Oscuros. Y necesitaría tu ayuda.

-Te ayudaré si prometes que dejarás de hacer daño a Gatomon, yo solo me preocupo por ella.

-No puedo hacer eso. Si Gatomon deja de estar bajo mi directa vigilancia, serán otros digimon los que se encarguen de ella. Y sus posibilidades de supervivencia se verían reducidas a cero. No solo por el cruel trato que le daría Phantomon, si no también por lo incómodos que se sienten los demás digimon al estar cerca de ella. Al fin y al cabo, es un digimon sagrado. Yo también me preocupo por ella. Fue mi soberana en el pasado, ella mi enseñó todo lo que sé, soy lo que soy gracias a ella, y ahora cuido de ella lo mejor que las circunstancias me permiten.

-¿Y por qué no le cuentas todo eso a ella?

-Esto es una segunda oportunidad para Gatomon. No eres capaz de imaginar, Wizardmon, lo que sufrió esa digimon. Vio morir a toda la gente que quería, sacrificó su vida por este mundo. Tuvo que gobernar este mundo en tiempos de guerra. Lo perdió todo. Creo que se merece empezar una nueva vida, una vida en la cual el futuro esté lleno de esperanza.

-Está bien, te creeré y ayudaré en todo lo posible.

-Perfecto, me gustaría que recordases por Gatomon su destino como digimon elegido. Y también que la protejas.

-Pero, ¿no te encargas tú de protegerla?

-Si, pero no hay nadie que la proteja de mí. Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

Wizardmon asintió en silencio y abandonó la estancia. También Demidevimon se marchó y quedé solo, en silencio, acompañado únicamente por mis pensamientos.


	4. El otro lado de la historia 4

Ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo y no estamos ni por la mitad de la historia, aunque la verdad, no quiero que se termine, estoy demasiado ilusionada con esto :3 Gracias a todos por vuestras opiniones, de verdad ^^

Todo se encontraba atado y bien atado por ahora, los Amos Oscuros no sospechaban de mí, y desde la posición en la que me encontraba podría vigilar a los niños elegidos y ayudarlos desde la sombra. Por suerte, ninguno de los aliados de los Amos Oscuros había conseguido encontrar a los digimon elegidos, y ninguno de los Bakemon ni Phantomon sospechaban que Gatomon era el octavo digimon. Si todo salía según lo planeado, cuando los niños elegidos llegasen a este mundo, enviaría a Gatomon a la isla File para que se encontrase con su compañero humano, pues era allí donde se encontraban los demás digimon, a la espera de sus compañeros. A pesar de que Gatomon no conocía sus destino, el brillo del emblema y encontrarse con su compañero harían que Gatomon conociese su cometido. También enviaría a Wizardmon con ella, ese digimon se había metido en medio de una guerra que le quedaba demasiado grande, si seguía involucrándose, las consecuencias para él podían ser terribles, y yo no quería que nadie más sufriese por esto.

La isla File... Lo lógico sería que una puerta que conectase con el mundo de los humanos se abriese allí, pues allí se encontraban los digimon elegidos, aunque no estaba seguro, pues la puerta entre ambos mundo era muy inestable. Solo podía esperar.

-Myotismon -la voz de Wizardmon sonó a mis espaldas.

-Entra y cierra la puerta. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

-Si, tenemos dos noticias, la primera es que los niños elegidos ya han llegado a este mundo, sin embargo, solo hay siete niños, y no ocho.

-Mierda, -nuestros planes ya empezaban a torcerse, aquello no era bueno, son ocho, y no siete, los niños elegidos capaces de hacer cumplir las profecías- ¿sabes por qué?

-No, no he podido descubrirlo, pero... ¿No crees que ahora deberías mostrarte ante los niños y advertirles?

-¿Mostrarme ante ellos? Sería condenarlos. No puedo hacer eso, ya que Piedmon descubriría que nunca estuve de su parte, por lo que primero acabaría con todos vosotros, Gatomon incluida, y con eso ya serían invencibles, pero aun así, los Amos Oscuros irían a por los niños elegidos mientras fuesen vulnerables. No, no puedo advertirles. Por eso ahora tendré que cambiar mis planes. Si el octavo niño no está en este mundo, tiene que seguir en el mundo humano, y en ese objetivo es en el cual me centraré. En ir al mundo humano para reunir a Gatomon con su respectivo compañero humano.

-Aun así, esos niños se encontrarán con varios enemigos. Este mundo está lleno de los aliados de los Amos Oscuros, no creo que sea seguro para ellos...

-Tranquilo Wizardmon, si esos humanos no se enfrentan a ciertos retos, nunca conseguirán despertar la fuerza que reside en su interior para enfrentarse al mayor enemigo de este mundo. Ellos y solo ellos pueden derrotar a ese ser. Solo espero que Devimon y Etemon consigan poner suficientes retos a esos niños como para hacer que sus emblemas despierten.

-¿Por qué quieres eso Myotismon? Tus afirmaciones son contradictorias, sigo sin fiarme del todo de ti.

-No te culpo por ello, no creo que sea fácil confiar en la palabra del rey no muerto de los digimon, pero debes creerme, no quiero hacerle daño a Gatomon, solo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz, pero para eso, primero ha de cumplir su destino. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, de verdad quiero que tanto Devimon como Etemoon supongan un reto para esos niños, pues si ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que todos despierten, no me quedará más remedio que mostrarme yo ante ellos como enemigo, sin embargo, si hago eso, no podré realizar el viaje al mundo humano en busca del octavo niño. Todavía no he conseguido encontrar el modo de abrir la puerta a ese otro mundo, y se me termina el tiempo.

Wizardmon abandonó en silencio la estancia.

Valor, amistad, inocencia, sinceridad, inteligencia, amor, esperanza y luz. Miré el emblema de la luz. Si tenue brillo me transmitía una calidez que me llegaba al alma. Tenía que reunir a Gatomon con su compañero humano y también tenía que proteger a esos niños, aunque eso fuese a costa de mi propia vida. Sigo existiendo por este mundo, y nada podrá cambiar eso. Los digimon de la oscuridad eran incapaces de comprender todo eso, estaban cegados por su ambición. Eran incapaces de comprender ese amor al deseo de vivir que tenían tanto digimon como humanos, ese amor a la vida, amor a tus seres queridos, amor simplemente. No podía dejar que esos buenos sentimientos se apagasen, no podía permitirlo, el futuro de este mundo dependía de ello. Y no pensaba rendirme, no pararía hasta conseguir que este mundo por fin pudiese vivir en paz, sin miedo a lo que se podía ocultar en las sombras.


	5. El otro lado de la historia 5

Hola a todos, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero tengo dos buenas razones. La primera es que tenía demasiadas cosas que estudiar u.u Y la segunda razón es que no sabía muy bien como plantear este capítulo, porque no quería dar un salto en la historia demasiado grande, pero tampoco quería que fuese un capítulo de relleno, y creo que lo he conseguido, por lo que aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo :3

Todo resultaba más complicado de lo que parecía, pues los Amos Oscuros me vigilaban atentamente, y no podía ir a la isla File a ver a los niños personalmente, aunque sin que ellos me vieran desde luego. A cada momento que pasaba me parecía que mi plan era más frágil, más evidente y más imposible. Wizardmon y Ddemidevimon hacían lo que podían, enviándome noticias de lo que hacían los niños elegidos. Devimon no podía resultar un problema para esos niños. Tenían un potencial increíble, pero ese potencial todavía no había despertado, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, o los Amos Oscuros se lanzarían a por ellos y todas las esperanzas de nuestro mundo estarían perdidas...

Y hablando de esperanza, T.K, el niño al que le correspondía ese emblema todavía no había sido capaz de hacer que su digimon Patamon digievolucionara. Patamon... ¿Podía ser? Tendría que esperar a ver eso con mis propios ojos.

-Myotismon, ¿cuándo enviarás el aviso a Gennai de que sabes que Gatomon es el octavo digimon y que su compañero humano se encuentra en el mundo de los humanos?

-Gennai ya lo sabe, Wizardmon, él fue uno de los que prepararon los emblemas y los dispositivos. Él sabe perfectamente que el octavo niño no está aquí. Lo que tengo que conseguir es que se entere de que yo lo sé también, pero eso tendrá que ser en el momento apropiado, todavía es demasiado pronto. Tengo que esperar a que los niños consigan sus emblemas y los hagan despertar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -me preguntó Wizardmon sin mirarme. -Y no me digas lo de siempre Myotismon, estás ocultando algo.

-¡No le hables así al amo! -chilló Demidevimon.

-Tranquilízate, es normal que quiera saber, está participando en una compleja conspiración que le pone en constante peligro. Puede que ninguno de nosotros sobreviva para contar todo esto. Creo que es el momento de que tengas alguna explicación.

Todo esto empezó justo después de haber perdido a mi querida Angewomon. Me encontraba abatido, destrozado, había perdido completamente las ganas de vivir. Ella podría haber sido mi motivo para seguir viviendo. Solo quería desaparecer, dejar de existir para siempre y así poder reunirme con ella en el otro lado. Me sentía tan terriblemente solo. Viajé por todo este mundo buscando alguna solución, pero un digimon que no tenía sus datos no podía renacer. Veréis, los digimon nunca mueren salvo que se den ciertas circunstancias, la primera es lo que le pasó a Angewomon, que el digimon use sus datos antes de morir para otro fin. El segundo caso es que la Ciudad de los Bebes sea destruida. El tercero es que sus datos sean absorbidos por otro digimon, y en cuarto lugar, que ese digimon muera en otro mundo que no sea este. Esta última razón es la que hace tan peligroso el viaje al mundo humano, pues si alguno de nosotros muere allí no podrá renacer, su alma quedará atrapada en el mundo humano y sus datos se fundirán con la propia red digital del mundo de los humanos. Bueno, el caso es que en uno de mis muchos viajes encontré unos extraños libros en un idioma desconocido. Eran unas runas muy antiguas, que parecía que no pertenecía a este mundo. Me llevó varias décadas descifrarlo y memorizarlo, pues lo que ponía era demasiado peligroso si caía en manos equivocadas, así que una vez que lo tuve todo bien grabado en mi cabeza, destruí esos libros. Veréis, lo que aparecía en esos libros era un poder extraño, una especie de magia oscura, muy diferente a la que los digimon podemos hacer. Simplemente, era un siniestro ritual para recuperar el cuerpo y la fuerza cuando lo único que queda es el alma. Desde luego que no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso para traer de vuelta a mi querida Angewomon, pero en esos libros también se hablaba de un extraño mundo donde los deseos más profundos del corazón se hacían realidad, sin importar lo que fuese. Lo que quiero es poner a salvo este mundo para así poder empezar mi búsqueda de ese extraño mundo y...

-Myotismon, ¿en qué consistía aquel hechizo?

-No lo entendí muy bien, o simplemente no lo quise comprender por lo atroz que me parecía, pero simplemente consistía en contaminar la inocencia con el fruto de la oscuridad.

-¿La inocencia? ¿Hablaba del emblema?

-Lo dudo Wizardmon, ese libro no era de este mundo, no hacía ninguna referencia al mundo digital. Frutos de oscuridad, semillas de oscuridad... No se muy bien que será eso, pero espero que no queden más copias de ese libro en concreto, porque sería terrible que eso llegase a manos equivocadas...

Y claro que llegó a manos equivocadas, llegó a manos de la propia maldad y de la propia oscuridad en el mismo instante en el que yo leí ese libro, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, yo ya no podía hacer nada...


	6. El otro lado de la historia 6

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el último capítulo! Tenía planeado escribir, pero no me veía con fuerzas para hacerlo porque pasé por unas semanas algo complicadas y prefiero esperar para publicar a tener que publicar algo chapucero. Bueno, aquí está el sexto capítulo ^^ (oh, e hice varias revisiones a la historia, así que será algo más extensa de lo que tenía planeado al principio).

Los niños elegidos habían conseguido derrotar a Devimon y ya son conscientes de la existencia de los emblemas. Mis sospechas se confirmaron, y aquel pequeño Patamon era un Angemon, uno de los casi extintos ángeles digimon. Eran muy buenas noticias, no solo que los acompañaba un digimon sagrado, sino también que los niños por fin habían llegado hasta aquí. Eran unos niños con un potencial increíble, y para mi desgracia, creo que Etemon no será ningún problema para ellos, pero siempre me guardo un as en la manga. No tardarán mucho en encontrar sus emblemas, y uno solo de esos digimon, evolucionado en su siguiente nivel, sería más que suficiente para derrotar a Etemon. Sin embargo si eso ocurre voy a tener que ayudar indirectamente a los niños, y buscar la manera de retenerlos en este mundo el tiempo justo. Si me anticipo en mis movimientos, la puerta al mundo humano no estará preparada a tiempo, pero si espero demasiado, los Amos Oscuros se lanzarán a por ellos. Necesito que todos sus emblemas despierten, para que luego en el mundo de los humanos encuentren rápido al octavo niño elegido.

Al menos hace mucho tiempo que Piedmon no viene por aquí. No sé que estarán haciendo los Amos Oscuros, pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que esos niños puedan pararles los pies, o el destino que le espera a este mundo será muy oscuro. La verdad, no quiero ni imaginar el futuro que nos espera, pero al menos puede verse un rayo de esperanza.

Por otro lado, no hago más que dar vueltas en mi cabeza a la idea de un mundo donde los sueños se hacen realidad. El ritual era algo que ni me había planteado, pero... ¿Buscar ese mundo dónde el más ansiado deseo de tu corazón se cumple? No tendría nada de malo... ¿No? Podría empezar esa búsqueda paralelamente a mí tarea y nada malo podría ocurrir... Yo solo quiero volver a ver a Angewomon, estar con ella, poder abrazarla de nuevo... Poder darle un beso otra vez... Y ser capaz de protegerla...

No, no puedo hacer eso, me podría llevar años, décadas, siglos tal vez. Y la seguridad y el futuro no solo de este mundo, sino también del mundo humano son más importantes. No puedo permitirme olvidarme de esos millones de humanos y digimon que ahora dependen de mis acciones, aunque no lo sepan. En su día, hace ya tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerdo, juré que viviría por proteger el mundo de la oscuridad. Y no solo es un mundo al que hay que proteger, sino dos. No me olvidaré de mi deber, y menos por un capricho personal. Realizaré esa búsqueda cuando todos estén a salvo, cuando no quede ni un rastro de maldad en el mundo.

Lo que yo no me imaginaba en aquel momento es que la verdadera oscuridad aun no se había mostrado. Que la verdadera maldad aun tenía que mostrar su rostro. Un rostro terrible que yo conocía muy bien, y que ahora solo deseo olvidar. Cuantas cosas perdí por su culpa, cuantas vidas sacrificadas por un bien mayor, ¿habrá merecido la pena tanto sacrificio y tanto dolor? Ahora, en los que puede que sean mis últimos momentos de vida, al menos de vida como lo conocía, no puedo evitar pensar en otra cosa. Si, es cierto, la oscuridad desaparecerá, pero he tenido que pagar un precio demasiado alto... Tantas vidas arrebatadas... Tantos sueños destrozados... Todo por asegurar el futuro y la esperanza de un montón de seres que ni siquiera sabrán de mi existencia... Al menos de la verdadera. Miro esos rostros. Si, he hecho lo correcto, todos se merecen una existencia feliz, y yo he contribuido a eso. Es suficiente para mi atormentada alma. Su felicidad...


	7. Chapter 7

Después de un largo año vuelvo a retomar esta historia ^^'' Que nadie me mate...

-Amo Myotismon, aquí estoy, ¿qué querías de mí? –preguntó Demidevimon.

-Quiero que te acerques a los niños elegidos y te presentes ante ellos, que los retes, que saquen toda su fuerza interior, que sus emblemas y sus virtudes despierten. Etemon ha sido derrotado más rápido de lo planeado, así que necesito que esos niños estén preparados cuanto antes –le dije sin andarme con rodeos.

-De acuerdo amo.

Cuando Demidevimon se fue me puse a contemplar el mundo desde mi balcón. Una guerra estaba a punto de estallar en este mundo, tenía que encontrar el modo de ir al mundo humano cuanto antes. Tenía que abrir esa maldita puerta y encontrar al octavo niño, aunque tuviese que recorrer cada rincón de ese mundo.

Los días pasaban, y los informes de Demidevimon eran satisfactorios. Poco a poco los emblemas de los niños iban despertando, aunque la inocencia, la esperanza, la sinceridad y el amor todavía seguían sin brillar. Pero por ahora tenía tiempo, y puede que ni tenga que mostrarme directamente ante los niños elegidos.

-¿Amo? –preguntó Phantomon a mis espaldas.

-Adelante.

-Piedmon quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente.

-Hazlo pasar -¿qué podía querer Piedmon de mí? No podía ser nada bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no se presentaba ante mí.

-Bueno bueno, Myotismon, amigo, hasta ahora pareces ser mucho más competente que los inútiles de Devimon y Etemon –me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. El odio que despertaba en mi interior ese digimon era algo increíble.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres tan frío y directo, me rompes el corazón Myotismon, aunque supongo que es lo que tiene ser un no muerto, ¿no? Ja ja ja ja ja. Bueno, al grano. Los Amos Oscuros vamos a realizar un ataque directo a la Bestias Sagradas, no será fácil, lo sé, pero es el momento de hacerlo, y con suerte los niños elegidos morirán en el proceso, todo esto les viene grande.

-¿Cómo? Pero eso será el inicio de una batalla que durará muchos años.

-No tantos como crees, hemos encontrado el modo de neutralizar a las Bestias Sagradas. Somos conscientes de que no podremos eleminarlas, pero bueno, será como si lo hubiésemos hecho. Y te queremos con nosotros en esta batalla.

-Vale Piedmon.

-Educado, frío… y complaciente, cada día me gustas más Myotismon. Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Intenté estar sereno mientras Piedmon abandonaba mi castillo, pero la ira y la rabia ardían en mi interior. Esto era un cambio brusco y horrible en los acontecimientos, tenía que actuar ya.

Después de la visita de Piedmon, me pasaba los días encerrado en mi biblioteca, buscando el modo de abrir la dichosa puerta al mundo humano. Estaba muy cerca, casi lo tenía, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar.

Gennai ya era consciente de que yo sabía de la existencia del octavo niño, y yo ya me había mostrado ante los otros 7, consiguiendo que el emblema del amor despertase. Pero no era suficiente. Mierda. Esos chicos no eran conscientes de la suerte que habían tenido de que fuese yo quien les atacó. Podría haber acabado con ellos muy fácilmente, todavía les falta mucha fuerza, mucho por aprender…

No tenían ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir si estallaba la guerra, tenía que salvarlos, sacarlos de este mundo. Tenía que conseguir que me siguieran hasta el mundo humano…

-Myotismon, los niños están cerca del castillo –la voz de Wizardmon me sobresaltó ligeramente.

-Que puedas venir a verme cuando quieras no te da derecho a que lo hagas sin avisar al menos. Bueno, el plan es el siguiente Wizardmon, los preparativos para abrir la puerta al mundo humano están casi preparados, pero solo nosotros, Gatomon, Demidevimon, los niños elegidos y los digimon bajo las órdenes de Piedmon cruzaremos la puerta. Los otros habitantes del castillo se quedarán aquí.

-¿Para qué quieres que una horda de digimon malvados llegue al mundo humano? –Wizardmon nunca llegó a confiar del todo en mí, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por demostrarle que yo solo quería el bien de este mundo. La verdad es que mis actos a veces eran cuestionables…

-Sé de sobra que esos digimon llevarán muerte y destrucción, pero si los dejo aquí Piedmon podría recorrer libremente este castillo. Además, los niños elegidos podrán acabar con ellos en el mundo humano para siempre. Allí no tendrán posibilidad de renacer. Desaparecerán, para siempre.

Wizardmon simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió con Gatomon.

Este viaje al mundo de los humanos decidiría el destino de ambos mundos, para bien o para mal, y yo quedaría mucho tiempo en ese mundo, mucho más del que a mí me gustaría…


End file.
